Big Hero 6 (film)
Big Hero 6 is an upcoming animated superhero movie from Marvel and Disney. Plot From Walt Disney Animation Studios, the team behind Frozen and Wreck-It Ralph, comes Big Hero 6, an action-packed comedy-adventure about the special bond that develops between Baymax (voice of Scott Adsit), a plus-sized inflatable robot,and prodigy Hiro Hamada (voice of Ryan Potter). When a devastating event befalls the city of San Fransokyo and catapults Hiro into the midst of danger, he turns to Baymax and his close friends adrenaline junkie Go Go Tomago (voice of Jamie Chung), neatnik Wasabi (voice of Damon Wayans Jr.), chemistry whiz Honey Lemon (voice of Genesis Rodriguez) and fanboy Fred (voice of T.J. Miller). Determined to uncover the mystery, Hiro transforms his friends into a band of high-tech heroes called Big Hero 6.http://www.stitchkingdom.com/disney-big-hero-six-synopsis-72280/ Cast *Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada *Scott Adsit as Baymax *Jamie Chung as GoGo Tomago *Damon Wayans, Jr. as Wasabi No-Ginger *Génesis Rodríguez as Honey Lemon *T.J. Miller as Fredzilla *Maya Rudolph as Aunt Cass *Daniel Henney as Tadashi Hamada *James Cromwell as Professor Callaghan *Alan Tudyk as Alistair Krei *To-be-confirmed actor as Yokai *To-be-confirmed actor as Officer Gerson Trivia *The first animated Marvel film to be released theatrically via Walt Disney Animation Studios. However, the film will not share the same universe as the live-action Marvel Cinematic Universe. *Several characters from the Big Hero 6 comic didn't appear in the film due to copyright issues. *The villain's name, Yokai, means "spirit" or "phantom" in Japanese. *Although it is based on a Marvel comic of the same name, there are lots of changes to the names, the setting, the ethnicities of characters, the back stories, and several plot points. Gallery Hiro Hamada and Baymax.jpg Baymax.jpg Baymax and Hiro Hamada.jpg Hiroafterhefisishes.png Baymaxdiagramonlaptop.png Hirodressingbaymaxinhisarmor.png Hiroholdingbaymax'sgauntlet.png Hiroonhislaptop.png Youhome.png YokaiwithMicrobots.png Whatisthat.png SanFransokyoTram.png SanFransokyoDayview.png Itsscary.png Iknowitsoundscrazy.png Hiroatpolicestation.png Comeon.png Baymaxwithtaponthumb.png Baymaxtellhim.png BaymaxpettingCat.png Baymaxincrampedspace.png BaymaxcatchesHiro.png Alunaticinamaskjusttriedtokillus.png AircomingoutofBaxmax.png Wejumpedoutofwindows.png Yokai'sMicrobots.png BaymaxgivesHiroahug.png CassLaughing.png HiroandBaymaxwithBalloons.png Hirolookingatdish.png Big Hero 6 at University.jpg BH6meetsbaymax.jpg BaymaxgrabsHiro.png Baymaxgiveshiroadvice.png Baymaxandhiroatdocks.png San Fransokyo University.png HiroandWasabiinalab.png BH6Teamscaned.png HiroonBaymaxFlying.png GoGoTomagoThrows.png Don'tscanme.png Youhavesustainednoinjuries.png BigHero6Characters 01.jpg BigHero6Characters 02.jpg Promotion and Concept Art Big-Hero-6-Textless-Teaser-Poster.jpg Big Hero 6 Block's.jpg Big Hero 6 White Background.png Wasabi Official 2014.JPG Honey Lemon Official 2014.JPG Hiro Hamada Official 2014.JPG GoGo Tomago Official 2014.JPG Fredzilla Official 2014.JPG Baymax Official 2014.JPG Wasabi Headshot.jpg Honey Lemon Headshot.jpg Hiro Headshot.jpg Go Go Tomago Headshot.jpg Fred Headshot.jpg Big Hero 6 Team Banner.jpg Baymax Headshot.jpg Hiro and Lemon 1 day Banner.jpg Big_Hero_6_Logo.png Big_Hero_6_Logo_2.png Big_Hero_6_-_D23.jpg BH6_Bridge_Image.jpg Greetings_from_San_Fransokyo_card.jpg BigHeroteaserposter.jpg Baymax poster.jpg Honey Lemon Render.png Honey Lemon Normal Render.png Hiro Render.png GoGo Tomago Render.png GoGo Tomago Normal Render.png Fred Render.png ProductionStill_forOnlineBright_FINAL.jpg big-hero 6 teaser poster.jpg Wasabi Render.png Wasabi Heroform Render.png GoGo Render without gum.png CassHeadshottransparent.png BigHero6TeamRender.png Baymax Render.png BaymaxTextless.jpg BigHero6Team.jpg HiroonBaymax.jpg BigHero6DayFrenchPoster.jpg BigHero6NightFrenchPoster.jpg Hiro Maximum Power Render.png Hiro Fight to the Finish Render.png Hiro ans Baymax Golden Book Render.png Hiro and Yokai Illustrated Render.png Hiro and Baymax The Guardian Hero Render.png Hiro and Baymax Flying Render.png Big Hero 6 team Illustrated Render II.png Big Hero 6 team Illustrated Render I.png Videos Big Hero 6 - Trailer 2|Official Trailer # 2 Production *The film will be produced by Kristina Reed. NEWS – OWA: Walt Disney Animation’s “Big Hero 6″ *Don Hall is the director of "Big Hero 6." In fact, he's the one that pitched the idea to Lasseter, who liked his take on the subject and approved it for development. NEWS – OWA: Walt Disney Animation’s “Big Hero 6″ References External links *Big Hero 6 on Disney.com *Big Hero 6 Category:Animation Category:Development Category:Big Hero 6